


Desire and Destruction

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Ren gets him off doing so, But there is only one seat, Hand Jobs, Hux enjoys flying and shooting, Hux wants to fly in Rens Silencer, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ren doesn't want him to fly alone, Violent thoughts and dirty talk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Worauf wartest du?“ fragte Kylo Ren und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.„Es mag dir entgangen sein, aber dein Schiff hat nur einen Sitz“, gab der General leicht angesäuert zurück.„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Ren grinste dunkel, bevor er den Hebel betätigte und den Sitz so weit es ging von der Steuerung entfernt einrasten ließ, dann spreizte er seine Beine und deutete auf den entstandenen Platz.Ungläubig starrte Hux ihn an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“„Wieso nicht?“ fragte Ren belustigt nach. „Es wäre schwerlich das erste Mal, dass du zwischen meinen Beinen sitzt.“
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Desire and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Im Verlauf dieses Oneshots werden Gewaltphantasien während eines Handjobs geäußert. Wer damit Probleme hat, dem rate ich vom Lesen der Story ab.

Desire and Destruction

Mit den gezielten Bewegungen eines Mannes, der dies schon hunderte Male zuvor getan hatte, kletterte Kylo Ren von oben durch die Luke seines Silencers und ließ sich geschmeidig auf den Pilotensitz gleiten, dann hob er den Kopf und warf General Hux, der weiterhin auf dem Dach des TIE-Sternenjägers stand, einen fragenden Blick zu. „Worauf wartest du?“ fragte er und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

„Es mag dir entgangen sein, aber dein Schiff hat nur einen Sitz“, gab der Rothaarige leicht angesäuert zurück.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Ren grinste dunkel, bevor er den Hebel betätigte und den Sitz so weit es ging von der Steuerung entfernt einrasten ließ, dann spreizte er seine Beine und deutete auf den entstandenen Platz.

Ungläubig starrte Hux ihn an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

„Wieso nicht?“ fragte Ren belustigt nach. „Es wäre schwerlich das erste Mal, dass du zwischen meinen Beinen sitzt.“

Allein die Erinnerung daran, was sie das letzte Mal getan hatten, als Hux genau in der Pose saß, die Ren nun andeutete, ließ hektische rote Flecken auf den Wangen des Generals erscheinen. „Das ist wohl kam das selbe“, entgegnete er harsch, während er sich nach allen Seiten umblickte. „Verflucht, Ren, wir sind hier nicht in deinem Quartier. Die Besatzung auf dem Flugdeck sieht uns!“

„Na und?“ gab Ren unbeeindruckt zurück. „Wenn nur einer von ihnen es wagt, ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, fliegt er aus der nächsten Luftschleuse. Ich bin der Supreme Leader und du der Kommandant. Wir haben verflucht noch mal jedes Recht darauf zu fliegen wie wir wollen.“

Grundsätzlich musste Hux ihm recht geben, trotzdem konnte es nicht in seinem Sinne sein, dass die Mannschaft sich über sie das Maul zerriss. Wobei es wohl kaum ein Geheimnis war, mit wem er sein Bett teilte. Dafür hatte der Ritter von Ren schon gesorgt, indem er ihm folgte wie ein konstanter dunkler Schatten. Nun ja, manche Dinge waren nicht mehr zu ändern. Nichtsdestotrotz erfüllte es General Hux mit einem gewissen Unwillen, sich mit Ren in das enge Cockpit zu quetschen. Sein massiger Körper füllte den Jäger auch ohne Hux bereits aus, so dass der Rothaarige ernste Zweifel daran hegte, dass er seine zwar hagere, aber nichtsdestotrotz ebenfalls hochgewachsene Gestalt unterbringen konnte, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig behinderten. Dennoch würde er keinen Rückzieher machen. Seit Monaten verzehrte er sich danach, einmal mit dem legendären Silencer zu fliegen. Zu fühlen wie Ren sich fühlte, wenn er Angst und Schrecken auf den Planeten verbreitete und die Rebellen vom Himmel fegte, als seien es lästige Vögel. 

„Na dann“, gab er sich selbst einen Ruck, bevor er mit einem Seufzen durch die Luke kletterte und sie hinter sich schloss. Dann ließ er sich ganz langsam hinab sinken, bis seine Füße auf dem Sitz zwischen Rens Beinen aufkamen. Mit etwas Unterstützung, dirigiert ihn dieser vorsichtig vom Sitz hinab auf den Boden des Jägers, bevor Hux dem dunkelhaarigen Mann einen bedeutungsschweren Blick über die Schulter zu warf, doch Ren öffnete nur einladend die Arme, so dass Hux sich schließlich seinem Schicksal ergab und sich steif auf die Kante des Pilotensitzes sinken ließ. Sofort zog Ren ihn nach hinten an sich, so dass der Rücken des Generals dicht an seine Front gepresst war, bevor er sie zusammen mit dem selben Gurt anschnallte. 

„Bereit General?“ fragte Ren und sein Mund war so nah an seinem Ohr, dass sein warmer Atem unwillkürlich ein Erschaudern über Hux Körper jagte. Obwohl sie schon sehr viele intime Momente miteinander genossen hatten, war dies doch etwas ganz besonderes. Nie war sich Hux dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen dermaßen bewusst gewesen. Seiner harten Brust an seinem Rücken. Seinen massigen Schenkeln, die gegen die seinen drückten. Seinen Armen, die ihn umschlossen wie zwei Schraubzwingen. Wenn sie erst in der Luft waren, würde Hux ihm selbst dann nicht entkommen können, wenn er es wollte. Doch Hux hatte keine Angst vor Ren. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke daran, ihm hilflos in seinem Schiff ausgesetzt zu sein, sorgte eher dafür dass sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut über seinen Körper ausbreitete. Nein, rief sich Hux zur Ordnung. Nicht jetzt, dafür war er nicht in dieses Cockpit geklettert. Wenn Ren bemerken würde, wie erregt er jetzt war, würde er ihn ins Schlafzimmer seines Quartiers zerren, noch bevor sie den Boden verlassen hatten.

„Bereit wenn du es bist“, entgegnete er daher so unbeeindruckt wie möglich.

„Dann geht es los.“ Per Funk holte sich Ren die Freigabe von der Flugsicherung, bevor die Startrampe geräumt wurde. Die Triebwerke brüllten, als Ren sie zündete, dann ging ein Ruck durch die Maschine, bevor sie kurz anrollte, sich plötzlich mit einem Satz in die Luft erhob und wie ein Geschoss aus dem Flugdeck in den Weltraum drang.

„Kriff!“ Der Rückstoß war so stark, dass Hux unwillkürlich noch fester gegen Rens Körper gepresst wurde. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er das Profil des Schwarzhaarigen sehen, dessen Kinn nun auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ein belustigtes Lächeln spielte um seine Züge. „Ist es zu wild für dich, General? Soll ich langsamer fliegen?“

„Untersteh dich“, brachte Hux hervor, während er sich bemühte wieder ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen Mann zu bringen. Die Sterne wurden zu flirrenden Lichtern, so schnell jagten sie dahin und schon wenige Minuten später war die Finalizer nicht mehr als ein Punkt in der Unendlichkeit des Alls. Eine Zeit lang genoss es Hux, wie Ren das Schiff durch den Raum jagte, so dass der TIE-Jäger bebte und ächzte und der Zwillings-Ionenantrieb bis an das Limit seiner Belastungsgrenze gequält wurden, dann nahm er langsam das Gas zurück und ließ die Steuerung los. 

„Er gehört ganz dir.“

Erwartungsvoll leckte sich Hux über die Lippen. Zwar war der Silencer nicht der erste TIE-Jäger den er fliegen würde, aber noch war er ein Prototyp. Ein Modell, dessen Geschwindigkeit, Feuerkraft und Stärke jedes andere Schiff dieser Klasse übertreffen sollten. Nur Kylo Ren war es bislang gelungen dieses Biest zu zähmen, dessen Temperament so feurig war wie das eines Rancors, doch Hux freute sich bereits darauf, dem Schiff die Sporen in die Seiten pressen zu können. Fest umschlossen seine Finger die Steuerung. Es war lange her, seit er selbst zum letzten Mal einen Jäger geflogen war, doch er hatte regelmäßig an den Übungen im Flugsimulator teilgenommen. Es war immer gut auf jede unvorhersehbare Situation vorbereitet zu sein, nur so konnte man sich an der Spitze der Ersten Ordnung behaupten. Das kam ihm nun zu Gute. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er die Triebwerke erneut aufheulen, als er das Gas bis zum Anschlag durchdrückte und die Maschine gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig. Hux konnte fühlen, wie sich Rens Körper hinter ihm anspannte und er sich bereit machte, einzugreifen falls es nötig wurde, doch der Rothaarige schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Dies war ein Kampf, den er allein bestreiten wollte.

Fauchend schoss der Silencer durch den Raum, bockte, zerrte und zitterte, so als merkte er genau, dass ein anderer als sein bisheriger Herr das Steuer übernommen hatte, doch Hux konnte das nicht beeindrucken. Mit beinah irrer Freude zwang er dem Jäger seinen Willen auf, ließ ihn kommen, nur um ihn sofort wieder zurückzunehmen, ließ ihn sich verausgaben, bis er müde und zahm war und wie eine Lothkatze schnurrte. Erst dann ließ er ihn von der Leine, lehnte sich zurück und merkte, wie die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich. Er fühlte an der Art wie Rens Geist den seinen berührte, dass er erstaunt, stolz und zufrieden war und Hux genoss es sich in diesem Gefühl zu sonnen. Es geschah nicht gerade oft, dass Ren ihn merken ließ, dass er etwas an Hux bewunderte, um so angenehmer war es, wenn es dann doch einmal geschah.

Rens Stimme war tief und warm und voll, als er fragte: „Genug, General?“

Hux klickte mit der Zunge. „Ich denke, ich will noch die Waffensysteme in Aktion sehen.“

Der Gedanke schien Ren zu amüsieren, denn ein dunkles Lachen ließ seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, als er zurückgab: „Wie du wünscht.“ Erneut übernahm der dunkelhaarige Ritter die Steuerung, um sie zu einem unbewohnten Mond zu bringen, der nicht weit entfernt war. Zusammen mit zwei anderen umkreiste er einen gewaltigen Gasriesen, dessen grüne Farbe schon von weitem zu sehen war. Die Landschaft des Mondes war öde. Graue, zerklüftete Felsen und unregelmäßige Täler bildeten eine bizarre Kraterlandschaft im leeren Raum. Perfekt. Behutsam brachte Ren sie in den Orbit und ließ den Silencer tiefer sinken, bis sie so dicht über der Oberfläche flogen, dass sie jede Einzelheit erkennen konnten, aber dennoch hoch genug waren, um keinen Absturz zu riskieren.

„Hiermit schießt du die schweren Laserkanonen ab und hiermit die mittleren. Dieser Knopf rechts ist für die beiden Torpedo-Raketenwerfer und der auf der linken Seite für die Magnetimpulssprengköpfe. Dann hast du noch hier vorn auf beiden Seiten den Schalter für die jeweils sechs Protonen-Torpedos“, erklärte Ren, während er Hux Hände auf die Steuerung der Waffensysteme legte und sie mit den eigenen Fingern bedeckte. 

Hux erschauderte. Kriff, noch nie hatte er sich so machtvoll gefühlt. Sicher, er hatte mit Starkiller ein ganzes Planetensystem zerstört, doch im Grunde hatte er es nicht selbst getan. Er hatte nur den Befehl dazu gegeben, gezündet hatte die Waffe ein Anderer. Hux merkte, wie er bei dem Gedanken daran, die Torpedos abzuschießen, hart wurde. Zwar war der Mond unbewohnt, aber das war nicht wichtig. Es war seine Phantasie, die zählte. In ihr musste er nur einen Finger krümmen und schon würde er einem ganzen Dorf Tod und Verderben bringen. Was für ein berauschender Gedanke. 

Bereits die Vorfreude darauf ließ sein Blut heißer durch seine Adern fließen. Ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, machte sich Hux bereit zu feuern. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich sein Atem, als er den ersten Knopf berührte und die mittleren Laserkanonen zum Leben erwachten. Einer Schneise gleich räumten die Laser die Felsformationen vor ihnen aus dem Weg, ließen sie zerbröckeln, als seien sie aus Sand. 

Atemberaubend, wunderschön. 

Die schweren Laserkanonen verwandelten eine Steilwand im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks zu Staub, doch so sehr ihm der Anblick auch gefiel, er wollte mehr. Ein steiles Gebirge war das nächste Ziel. Der höchste Berg mochte vielleicht hundert Meter hoch sein und bot somit ein ideales Ziel. Die Protonen-Torpedos kreischten schrill, als die Zielerfassung grünes Licht gab und er sie abfeuerte. Der Einschlag war gigantisch. Der Berg schien geradezu zu explodieren. Ein Anblick, der seinen Schwanz erwartungsvoll zucken ließ. Es wäre so schön, wenn es das Hauptquartier der Rebellen wäre und es statt der Felsen, die hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurden, brennende Wrackteile waren, die er sah. Allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn die Zähne in die Unterlippe graben, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er brauchte mehr davon. Erneut visierte Hux eine Bergspitze an und drückte ab und dieses Mal konnte er ein Keuchen nicht verhindern, als er die Macht der Explosion sah.

„Sieh an“, hörte er in diesem Moment Rens amüsiertes Flüstern an seinem Ohr. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass dich ein Feuergefecht so in Stimmung bringen könnte.“ Forsch wanderten seine Hände zu der deutlichen Beule in Hux Hose. „Tod und Verderben, Hux, ehrlich? Kein Wunder, dass du ausgerechnet in meinem Bett gelandet bist.“ Um die Bedeutung seiner Worte deutlich zu machen, streichelte er verlangend über das harte Fleisch, bevor seine Hand blind den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete und Hux musste all seine Konzentration aufbringen, den Jäger nicht gegen den nächsten Berghang zu lenken, als sich Rens Finger um seine Erektion schlossen. „Erregt es dich, dir vorzustellen, dass es Menschen sind, die du tötest, Hux?“ fragte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, während er den Schwanz des Rothaarigen zu pumpen begann. „Zu sehen wie sie schreien und davon rennen und dir doch nicht entkommen können?“ Hux stöhnte erneut, als eine Zunge leicht über seine Ohrmuschel leckte. 

Verflucht, was spielte Ren da für ein Spiel? Wollte er sie beide umbringen?

Ohne es geplant zu haben, betätigte Hux den Schalter für einen weiteren Protonen-Torpedo, doch dieses Mal ging der Sprengkörper ins Leere, verpuffte auf einer Ebene, ohne ein Ziel getroffen zu haben. „Ren“, keuchte Hux warnend, während er fühlte, dass sich der Dunkelhaarige an seiner Kehrseite rieb und dabei gleichzeitig seine Länge pumpte. So sehr er Rens clevere Finger auch zu schätzen wusste, war es ein verdammt gefährliches Spiel mitten im Flug einen Handjob zu erhalten. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würde Hux für nichts mehr garantieren und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, dem Schwarzhaarigen zu befehlen, damit aufzuhören.

Im Gegenteil. „Ja, Hux?“ keuchte Ren an seinem Ohr, während er die Spitze seines Schwanzes mit dem Daumen reizte und die Zeugnisse seiner Erregung auf seiner Länge verteilte. „Macht es dich scharf diese Macht zu haben? Du willst explodieren, nicht wahr? Wie ein Torpedo einen ganzen Berg zum Einsturz bringen und alles unter sich begraben, oder?“

Kriff und wie Hux das wollte! 

Er wollte über Rens starke Hände spritzen und sein Sperma auf der Konsole vor sich verteilen, so dass Ren jedes Mal, wenn er mit diesem Schiff flog daran denken würde, wie Hux in ihm gekommen war. Allein, das Bild, was dieser Gedanke auslöste, war fast zu viel für ihn. Er war so nah, so unglaublich nah dran zu kommen, dass er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen bereits verloren hatte. Alles was er konnte, war zu wimmern, während er gleichzeitig stur geradeaus starrte und versuchte, sie irgendwie in der Luft zu halten. 

„Dann komm, Hux“, forderte ihn Ren in einem Ton auf der Beschwörung und Befehl zugleich zu sein schien. „Leg diesen Mond in Schutt und Asche und komm für mich.“

Und genau das tat Hux. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sich seine beiden Hände anspannten, als er das gesamte Protonen-Torpedo-Arsenal auf einmal losließ, während ihn im selben Moment ein Orgasmus erfasste, wie er noch nie einen erlebt hatte. Seine Augen schlossen sich ganz von selbst und ein gleißendes Licht explodierte hinter seinen Lidern, als sich alles in ihm zusammenzog, dann keuchte er auf und kam hart und heftig in Rens Fingern. Unter ihnen schlugen die Torpedos einem Stakkato gleich donnernd in der Oberfläche des Mondes ein und hinterließen ein Meer aus Verwüstung und Schutt, aber Hux sah nichts davon. Die Kontrollen entglitten seinen tauben Händen, während er auf seinem Hoch ritt. Sollten sie doch zerschellen, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Alles, was er wollte, war in diesem Rausch der Ekstase zu schweben und nie wieder herunter zu kommen.

„Ich hab dich. Ich habe dich, Hux“, hörte er Ren dicht hinter sich, als die Hände sein Glied losließen und sich stattdessen auf die Steuerung legten und unterbewusst fragte sich Hux vor Lust benebeltes Gehirn, wie Ren es überhaupt nach dieser Aktion noch schaffte zu sprechen oder den Jäger zu fliegen. Er selbst war zu nichts mehr in der Lage, als sich den Wellen der Lust zu ergeben, die durch seinen Körper brandeten. Tatsächlich brauchte er noch mehrere Minuten, bis er es schaffte sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass er den Kopf heben konnte, der gegen Rens Schulter gesunken war und langsam wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er aus Gummi und es gelang ihm gerade so seine Hände dazu zu bringen, seinen erschlafften Schwanz zurück in die Hose zu stopfen. 

Als er den Blick zur Seite wandern ließ, stellte er fest, dass Ren einen äußerst zufriedenen Eindruck machte und das obwohl er soweit Hux es mitbekommen hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht gekommen war. Trotzdem spielte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen, als er den Blick kurz von dem Transpirastahlfenster zur Seite wandte und Hux ansah. „War es gut?“ verlangte er zu wissen, wobei er fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ich denke, das war offensichtlich“, entgegnete Hux, der es sich erlaubte, noch ein wenig länger die Wärme und den Komfort von Rens Körper zu genießen, die der Andere ihm so selbstverständlich bot. Wenn es nach ihm ging konnte der Schwarzhaarige sie gern selbst zur Finalizer zurückfliegen. Hux Abenteuerlust war für heute gestillt.

„Gut“, gab Ren zurück. „Denn abgesehen von den beiden Torpedo-Raketenwerfern und den Magnetimpulssprengköpfen hast du auch alles leer gefeuert.“

Bei jedem Anderen hätte Hux bei dieser Verschwendung von Ressourcen deutlich seinen Unmut zum Ausdruck gebracht, aber in Anbetracht seiner postkoitalen Zufriedenheit würde er großzügig darüber hinwegsehen, sich selbst zu maßregeln. „Die spare ich mir für das nächste Mal auf“, gab Hux mit einem Schulterzucken zurück.

„Oh und da dachte ich doch tatsächlich, du würdest dich bei mir erkenntlich zeigen“, entgegnete Ren, während er Hux seine deutliche Erektion gegen die Kehrseite presste.

Überrascht schnappte der Rothaarige nach Luft. Es war nicht so, dass er grundsätzlich gegen die Idee war, eine zweite Runde einzulegen, allerdings vielleicht nicht mehr bei voller Geschwindigkeit. „Nur wenn wir dafür landen“, antwortete er daher mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Aufforderung und Versprechen zugleich enthielt. „Sonst wird sich die Besatzung der Finalizer nicht nur einen neuen Kommandanten suchen müssen, sondern gleich auch noch einen neuen Supreme Leader.“

Kylo Ren grinste dunkel. Auch wenn Vernunft nicht unbedingt seine Stärke war, musste er ausnahmsweise zugeben, dass sein General recht hatte, denn bei dem was ihm vorschwebte, würde der Silencer auch ohne zu fliegen definitiv an seine Belastungsgrenzen stoßen.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an Star Wars gehören Disney und George Lucas, mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es einzig und allein aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
